


Rocking Chair

by centroid



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt!Dan, M/M, Nightmare, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to get up, but the blankets seemed to be latched onto his legs.<br/>“Phil!” Dan wailed into the carpet, because he just watched his best friend get hit by a car and he still wasn’t sure if it was real.<br/>“Dan? Hey, Dan what’s wrong?”<br/>“Bad dream.” Dan stuttered out, and Phil knew enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan woke up with a start, the overriding scream in his ears making him clench his eyes shut. He soon realized it was his own voice, and he let it drop off with a whimper. He gasped, he needed air.

_Phil._

Phil had been with him, he must have. Then he went outside and- “Phil” Dan cried, hardly quiet. Phil couldn’t be hurt, he couldn’t be dead. Dan had to be sure.

He tried to get up, but the blankets seemed to be latched onto his legs, making him fall to the floor with a cry. He didn’t realize his vision was clouded until the tears were falling in front of him, making little darker spots on the carpet. He didn’t care.

_He needed Phil._

“Phil!” Dan wailed into the carpet, because he just watched his best friend get hit by a car and he still wasn’t sure if it was real.

_He just wanted Phil._

Sobs wracked his body, bouncing off the walls of his insides, making his whole structure crumble under its own weight.

Scrambling out of the covers as best he could, be was finally free by the time he reached his door. Right when he was about to open it, it started moving by itself (or maybe that was just the dark playing tricks), causing Dan to lose balance in an attempt to stay away from it.

Falling to the floor with a very loud thud, Dan shut his eyes. The scene played before him once again, the screech from both the car and Phil’s lips, the blood- dead eyes and lifeless a body.

His eyes were a waterfall, and he was trying to wipe it up with his hands, to no avail.

His sobbing stopped and his breath stilled when a voice spoke.

“Dan? Hey, Dan what’s wrong?”

_Was it really?_

Dan looked up faster than he could type and within seconds his eyes adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to see Phil crouched in front of him with worried eyes.

He sobbed again, this time out of slight relief.

“Dan?” Phil questioned again, feather light touches coming to rest on Dan’s forearms.

“Bad dream.” Dan stuttered out, and Phil knew enough. He held out a hand, and Dan must have opened his eyes, because he immediately took it. Lifting him up, Phil laced his fingers through Dan’s, leading the sobbing boy into Phil’s room. The lights were still off, and Phil let Dan crawl in first, knowing he would feel more comfortable being farther away from the door. Sliding in after him, Phil gatherered the covers around their shoulders.

He could feel Dan’s unvoiced sobs shaking the bed, and that was enough to have him gathering the shattered boy into his arms. Dan instantly clung to Phil, wrapping one arm over Phil’s shoulder and around his neck, the other snaking between the bed and Phil, grasping him in a hug across his back. Phil happily reciprocated the motion, hugging Dan tightly to his own frame.

The shaking didn’t stop until a half an hour later, and Phil knew why this happened.  
Sometimes Dan’s mind liked to mess with him, make him see things that never happened, things that would shake Dan up to the point of losing his composure. Phil knew Dan would be able to talk about it in the morning, but right now, it was taboo to mention it. At the moment, the bad dream was Dan's reality, and whatever it may have been was still haunting him. He pulled the younger boy impossibly closer, stuffing his nose into the crook of the brunettes neck, relaxing when he heard a content sigh leave Dan's lips.

 

Phil woke up with a weight on top of him, and he was _almost_ surprised when he opened his eyes to see a very much asleep Dan, laying completely on top of him. He smiled warmly.

 

Phil didn’t need to know all of Dan’s nightmares or thoughts, because he would always be there when Dan needed him.

 

Sometimes, Dan’s mind taunted him.

But Phil knew he’d always rock back.


	2. Recliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They breathed in the smell of familiarity, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo you guys wanted a cute lil part two
> 
> so heres a cute lil part two

The light hurt Phil’s eyes, but he didn’t care. 

He was more concerned with the sleeping boy on his chest, and what the dream consisted of that had the younger sobbing. 

Obviously, this didn’t happen often, but it still  _ happened _ , and Phil cared. It blatantly effected Dan, and that was enough for the older to come running to Dan’s side. 

The younger’s stirring took him out of his thoughts, the movements on his chest enough to catch his attention. 

The brunette opened his eyes to a see a wall, and he was confused for a moment. Lifting his head off Phil’s chest, he abruptly remembered the dream, and he forced his eyes to look past the haze to make sure that Phil was actually  _ here. _

Dropping his head back down to Phil’s chest, he squeezed the older, his arms still being wrapped around his frame. 

“Hey.” Phil mumbled, and he felt the arms around him constrict again, confirming that Dan heard him, just didn’t have the energy to respond yet. “Wanna talk about it?” He continued, knowing that Dan would want to get it out of his head.

Telling Phil was the way to do just that.

The younger sighed. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to mentally prepare himself for re-living his nightmare. “You- well… I don’t know what we were doing, but you suddenly went outside, and I-” Dan’s breath shook. He no longer thought of the dream as his reality, but it was still something that could  _ actually happen, _ and that scared the shit out of him. “I went after you. You-” He suddenly sobbed, bringing his shoulders up, almost hitting his ears. The static around his mind was too thick. His back shook with the sadness going through his body, and he was hugging Phil with all of his strength. “You got hit, Phil- by a car. I watched you d-die.” He choked up the words, a loud cry ripping itself out of his throat. “It was too real, Phil. Your eyes, your body- it wasn’t you, it was dead and lifeless and all the blood, oh god the blood-” Dan was whaling, trying to drown out the images in his mind with his voice. It hardly worked. His voice broke off, trailing into a quiet whimper that Phil  _ almost _ didn’t pick up on. “I don’t wanna be without you.”

“Bear- hey, look at me.” Phil soothed, and when Dan lifted his head, the older offered a shy smile. “I’m right here. I don’t plan on leaving you alone any time soon Dan. You mean far too much to me.” He was genuine, and that’s what made more tears spring to life. “You know I’m here for you, and I always will be. I love you bear.”

Dan shifted, rolling to lay beside Phil instead of on top of him. He closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh. “I love you too, Phil.”

They once again tangled their limbs together. Dan had an arm draped over Phil’s hip, while the older had his below the younger’s head, lightly rubbing his back. 

Dan touched his nose to Phil’s exposed collarbone, and the other placed a small kiss to the brunettes head. They breathed in the smell of familiarity, and smiled. 

 

For right now, he had Phil by him, and it felt as comfortable as he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want a cute lil part 2


End file.
